Forbidden Love
by Lilly Winters
Summary: When will the hatred stop? Will the criticism ever end? Can they ever be together peacefully? Perhaps Zim and Gaz's love will forever remain forbidden... Short Zagr.


**A/N**

**Okay. I had to do it. This is a Zagr fic and by the title, you probably all ready know what the subject is. That's right: Forbidden Love! Though I have to admit, this one is kind of sad :/. But I still think it is epic ^-^. Enjoy and Review. I really want to see what you guys think! I think this is just a one shot, but I am not sure.**

**Anyways, I do not own Invader Zim or the Characters. This is a purely fan-made story for my extremely awesome fans :).**

They watched over their shoulders, avoiding any followers. The glares, the comments, the disapproval; were they to deal with it as long at they were together? How far would they go? What would it take to stop them? The haunting thoughts caused tears to well up in her eyes. The smeared mascara began burning her eyes and she helplessly shook her head in defeat.

He brought a gloved hand up to her porcelain skin and caressed the tears away. A shadow swept across the alley. He pulled her closer and out of sight. She shivered slightly as she heard the footsteps of the person stop, wait a moment, and then continue on their way. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, expecting and willing to protect her from anyone. The strength of his grip would usually make her feel trapped if it was a stranger, but the welcoming warmth of his close body relaxed her.

Distant sirens pieced the gloomy air. She quickly gazed over her shoulder before returning.

"When will they stop?" Gaz whispered hopelessly.

He tried to smile, but found the lie to difficult to withstand. He slowly leaned his face closer to hers.

"Perhaps, never. Even so, I will never stop fighting. I will stay by your side. Unless you wish to stop. If so, I understand. You should not have to live your life on the run for something like me," Zim sadly smiled.

"You are not a something. I will never stop, either. I love you." She whimpered.

His ruby eyes stared into her innocent, yet experienced amber eyes. He pulled her into a kiss, their bodies hidden by the shadows of the alley. He could feel her body begin to shake harder as they heard people run past the alley. He tightened his grip around her waist, temporarily ceasing their fear. He pulled back slightly, just enough to speak faintly.

"They will never take you away from me." He hissed.

He pulled her back until their lips met once more. His chilled leathered glove glided across her face and she sighed in satisfaction. She could feel the metallic legs coming out of hiding and crawling out of his PAK. They lifted him slightly to which he quickly grasped onto her. She buried her face into his neck and sobbed silently as she heard distant voices grow louder and louder. Her family had gone too far this time. Her father could tell her to stay away from him all he wanted and Dib could threaten the alien all he wanted, but her feelings would never change towards the extraterrestrial. She never dreamt that when she had ran away to meet up with him in secrecy that her father would contact the police to send out search teams. When they discovered this, the pair made a quick escape and there they were, hiding in the alley like rugged fugitives. Yet, the only crime they had committed was forbidden love. The internal pain and troubled feelings combined, leaving her exhausted. She could feel sleep washing over her rapidly and tried to fight, but quickly lost. When she awoke, she gazed out the window, shocked yet content to see that they were in outer space. The large structure floated in the empty, lonely vast, away from all humanity and their criticism. She walked back to the Irken and laid herself across his chest. Clearly exhausted himself, he barely budged as she ran a hand across his antenna.

"I love you…" she whimpered hopelessly before breaking into a fresh wave of tears. Though, her pain and tears were suffocated and unheard in the empty lot of space.

**A/N**

**And there it is! I hope you liked it!**

2


End file.
